Puasa, Puasa
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Apa jadinya, ya, kalau puasa tidak hanya di dunia nyata, tapi juga di Bleach dan Vocaloid? Mungkin ada banyak kejadian yang lucu mulai dari waktu sahur yang terbuang percuma sampai tarawih bareng Hatsune Miku dkk.!
1. Puasa

-Puasa, Puasa-

Bleach & Vocaloid

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo & Yamaha Corporation

Genre : Humor & Friendship

By : Akita Fisayu

0~)~)~)~)~)~)~0

Siang itu, di Soul Society...

"PUAASAAAAA!" teriak Rangiku bersemangat. Tangannya menenteng selebaran dan pemukul bedug. Para shinigami yang ada di dekatnya kompak menoleh.

"Besok puasa, lho! Puasa! Nih, jadwal sahur sama imsak! Puasa, ye!" seru Rangiku sambil menyebarkan selebaran berwarna pink.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rangiku-san tahu darimana besok puasa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku tahu dari Inoue! Katanya pak SBY udah ngadain sidang isbat! Hilalnya tuh dilihat di Bengkalan, terus..." jawab Rangiku masih semangat.

"Memangnya kamu tahu puasa itu apa, Matsumoto? Puasa itu menahan lapar dan haus dari subuh sampai maghrib" tukas Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba nongol. Mendengar kata 'menahan', Rangiku langsung muram.

"Nggak boleh makan ya? Ya udah, nggak jadi puasa deh..." ujar Rangiku patah semangat. Dikiranya puasa itu semacam pesta selama sebulan penuh. Ternyata, eh, ternyata...

"Eh, ehh... Tapi pas buka puasa tuh biasanya ada kolak pisang, es oyen, ayam bakar..." lanjut Hitsugaya buru-buru, setelah dapat _death glare_ dari Hinamori.

"Beneran, Taichou! Horeee...! Kolak pisang...!" teriak Renji . Hinamori, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop melihat 'monyet' khas kebun binatang Seireitei itu.

"Kamu kabur dari kebun binatang ya, Abarai? Kok ada di sini..." tanya Hitsugaya penuh kecurigaan. Renji merengut.

"Iya, Taichou! Lebih tepatnya diusir! Nggak berperi kehewanan banget, sih, penjaga kebun binatangnya! Masa saya mau jenguk Zabimaru malah ditendang keluar! Mana pose mendaratnya nggak elit, pantat duluan yang nyampe! Huhh..." curhat Renji.

"Kita senasib, Ji! Aku juga ditendang keluar sama penjaganya waktu mau konser dangdut di sana! Sialan tuh Muramasa..." dukung Rangiku. Hitsugaya pun langsung meratap dalam hati. 'Kenapa gue bisa dapet bawahan kayak mereka, sih! Masih mendingan juga gue ditemenin Bulldog!'.

"Kalian semua, tahu nggak kalo Yamamoto Taichou juga puasa besok? Kata Yamamoto Taichou, puasa itu baik buat diet! Besok... Aku juga mau puasa, ah...! Lumayan, buat nurunin berat badan!" seloroh Omaeda dengan semangat 45'.

"Astaghfirullah al adzim, kamu mau ikut puasa! Mungkin nggak ada 10 menit habis adzan Subuh kamu langsung nyemil lagi, ya, kan?" sindir Rangiku sok alim. Tapi sindiran itu didukung fakta bahwa Ramadhan tahun lalu, Omaeda bahkan langsung jatuh sakit setelah hari pertama puasa!

"Yang penting udah usaha sama niat" cuek Omaeda. Rangiku dkk. Langsung mencibir.

"Oh ya, kita nanti kedatangan tamu kan? Kalau nggak salah dari Vocaloid!" sahut Hinamori senang.

"Vocaloid? Apaan lagi, tuh? Semacam hollow yak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Idiih... Bukan, Shirou-chan! Makanya, otak jangan kepikiran pekerjaan terus!" kata Hinamori gemas sambil menjitak kepala Hitsugaya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya Taichou! Lagipula, emang salah kalo aku inget terus sama pekerjaan? Aku, kan, tipe orang yang suka kerja!" amuk Hitsugaya. Yang secara tidak langsung menohok hati Rangiku. Terutama kata-kata 'Aku, kan, tipe orang yang suka kerja!'.

'Dasar Taichou tukang pamer' omel Rangiku dalam hati.

"Vocaloid itu semacam program yang dibuat oleh perusahaan Yamaha. Mereka itu dikhususkan untuk menyanyi. Yang terkenal adalah Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka..." cerocos Ishida yang datang pake hirenkyaku.

"Kamu pinter banget, Ishida! Sampai hafal begitu..." puji Rangiku.

"Yaiyalah.. Secara gue fansnya gitu, loh!" jawab Ishida bangga sambil menunjukkan segala pernak-pernik Vocaloid yang dia punya.

GDUBRAAKK!

-0-

"Dug, dug, dug!" suara bedug yang dipukul berseru bersahut-sahutan. Hitsugaya yang memegang prinsip 'Tidur adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk menambah tinggi badan' pun langsung terduduk dan mengomel-ngomel. Tapi kali ini bedugnya ditambah dengan seruan...

"Sahuurr... Sahuurr~! Sahuurr... Sahuuurrr!"

"Duh, pasti yang teriak-teriak itu si Madarame sama si Ayasegawa... Cemprengnya gak ketulungan..!" tebak Hitsugaya sambil memakai sandal berbentuk semangkanya.

"Hm... Enaknya masak apa, ya?" gumam Hitsugaya sambil berjalan menuju dapur divisi.

"Bikin jus semangka sama kue semangka aja, deh..!" riang Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya lalu menggenggam sebutir telur. Bersiap memasak.

"TAICHOOU~~!" teriak Rangiku seraya membanting pintu dapur. Hitsugaya kontan melonjak dan dengan refleks, telur yang dia pegang langsung melayang ke arah Rangiku.

Cproot! Cprooot!

"Huueeee! Taichou tegaa...!" rengek Rangiku. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan lendir kuning dan putih membuatnya seperti badut amatiran.

"Matsumotoo! Salah sendiri jerit-jerit kayak gituu!" balas Hitsugaya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tapi Rangiku dengan tenang dan elegan membersihkan lendir itu dengan tisu.

"Aahh... Tidak apa... Itu hanya masalah kecil. Emm.. Taichou, saya sudah bikin nasi keju loh.. Saya bikin bareng Orihime..." kata Rangiku yang tiba-tiba jadi ramah dan... OUT OF HER IMAGE!

"Gyaaaa!" akhirnya waktu sahur pun Hitsugaya habiskan dengan berkeliling Seireitei untuk menjauhi Rangiku. Dan ternyata kelakuan Hitsugaya ini membuatnya harus menemui Yamamoto Taichou dan mendapat hukuman membersihkan semua selokan yang ada di Seireitei.

Dan berakhirlah waktu damai Hitsugaya di Seireitei...

-Continued-


	2. Rin & Len!

Hari ke 1...

Rukia sedang asyik berjalan-jalan saat seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek lari dan menabraknya.

"Ouchh!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Masing-masing di kepala muncul sebuah benjolan.

"Eh, siapa sih? Jangan bikin gara-gara di bulan puasa, dong!" semprot Rukia. Yang untungnya tidak ada 'hujan' lokal.

"Aku sedang mencari kembaranku! Kami tadi terpisah di sebuah gerbang yang dijaga seorang raksasa!" ungkap gadis itu tanpa meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki yang berambut kuning juga.

"Rin! Syukurlah aku menemukanmu di sini!" kata laki-laki itu lega. Rukia cengok, ni dua anak mirip banget! Kembar kali ya!

"Len! Tadi aku mencarimu, eh, kakak ini malah menabrakku! Huuh.." tunjuk Rin ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang merasa disalahkan, langsung merasa panas. Suasananya langsung berubah kelam, kelabu. Perlahan, Rukia mencabut pedangnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit.

"Mae… Sode no Shi..!" Rukia hendak membekukan kedua anak itu. Sialnya, Ichigo lihat dan langsung dihentikannya Rukia.

"Jangan Rukia! Mereka itu terkenal, tauk!" cegah Ichigo. Hidung Kagamine bersaudara pun kembang-kempis, kege-eran. Walau sempat keder juga lihat aksinya Rukia.

"Iya, dong! Kami itu terkenal! Banget malah..!" seru mereka narsis.

"Maksudnyaa… Mereka itu terkenal suka berpakaian yang aneh-aneh, bikin kerusuhan di jalan-jalan, diuber-uber ma satpol pp… Pokoknya, yang _negatif-negatif _lah!" lanjut Ichigo. Dengan cepat kege-eran Kagamine bersaudara berkurang.

"Enak aja kalo ngomong, dasar jeruk! Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar nama Vocaloid?" tanya Len geregetan. Mata Rukia melebar, Rin dan Len membatin. 'Akhirnyaa..'

"Aku tahu! Kalian itu…" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Pasti kalian itu hollow baru ciptaannya Aizen! Ichigo, ayo kita tangkap mereka!" teriak Rukia. Rin dan Len melotot.

"Aduuhh! Bukan kalee…! Kami itu program yang diciptakan Yamaha corp. Untuk menyanyi!" sahut Rin.

"Hee? Kok bisa ada motor nyanyi?" tanya Ichigo sepolos-polosnya! 'Yamaha, kan, perusahaan motor. Hebat banget deh, mereka bisa nyiptain motor yang bisa nyanyi. Tapi, kok, motornya berbentuk manusia ya?' pikir Ichigo dodol.

"Huh. Ngomong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Len yang masih bisa bersabar.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia" kata Rukia. Rin yang mendengar kata 'Kuchi..'

SWUUPP!

"Horeee..! Kucingg!" teriak Rin sambil meluk-meluk Rukia. Kontan Rukia megap-megap nyari karbon.. eh, oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mana Rin meluknya erat.

"Ehh? K... Kuping?" tanya Rukia sesak napas. Byakuya tiba-tiba datang dan langsung dijewernya Rin.

"Jangan peluk adikku! Yang boleh peluk dia cuma aku dan Hisana!" omel Byakuya dengan berapi-api.

"Sabar… Byakuya! Ini bulan puasa! Nanti puasamu batal, loh!" seru Ichigo.

"Aku memang nggak puasa kok, aku lagi keluar h**d" jawab Byakuya enteng. Rukia dan Rin melongo.

"Nii-samaa! Udah aku bilang kalo h**d itu hanya untuk wanita! Nii-sama kan hanya ketumpahan saus tomat di celana!" ralat Rukia.

"Makanya, baca fiqih wanita, dong!" paksa Rin sambil menjejalkan buku berwarna ungu kecil ke genggaman Byakuya.

"Apa, nih?" tanya Byakuya pada buku itu.

"…"

"Renji!" panggil Byakuya tiba-tiba. Renji dalam sekejap sudah berada di samping Byakuya.

"Ya, Taichou?"

"Kamu periksa buku ini! Kalau perlu, siksa aja sekalian kalo nggak mau ngaku! Buku ini nggak mau buka mulut walau aku tanya! Cepet!" seru Byakuya nggak sabar, psikopat mode:ON.

"B.. Baik.. Taichou"

"Dasar psikopaaatt!" teriak Rin dan Len kenceng. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung mereka dengan sikap setuju.

-Continued-


	3. Kaito & Kaiko!

Hari ke 1…

Kalau Rukia dan Ichigo disibukkan oleh Rin dan Len yang ternyata _kesasar_, pasangan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori terpaksa 'meladeni' kakak beradik Kaito dan Kaiko. Begini ceritanya…

"Huee… Kakak, mana kak Miku dan kak Mikuo? Juga kak Luka dan kak Meikoo…!" rengek Kaiko pada Kaito.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka tersesat? Mereka, kan, terkadang ceroboh" tebak Kaito asal-asalan tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka sendiri sedang TERSESAT.

"Ayo kita lapor ke pak polisi, kak! Bisa aja ada orang nyulik mereka. Kita, kan, penyanyi terkenal!" narsis Kaiko walau agak panik.

"Gue aja kali… Loe nggak" gumam Kaito singkat. Tapi telinga 'kelinci' Kaiko dengan cepat menangkap gumaman itu.

"Kak Kaito jahaatt~! Nyesel Kaiko punya kakak kayak gini!" tangis Kaiko keras. Kaito kelabakan. 'Duuh… Si Kaiko ngapain sih, pake acara nangis segala? Bisa-bisa telingaku berdarah-darah, nihh!' batin Kaito. Dengan kilat, Kaito berusaha menghibur Kaiko.

"Kaikoo… Cupp ya, nanti kakak restuin deh, hubunganmu sama Len… Yaa?"

"Nggak mau! KURAANGG!"

"Terus, Kaiko mau apa lagi?" tanya Kaito dengan telinga yang mulai berasap.

"Kaiko mau es krim! Es krim rasa kacang ijo, kopyor, cincau…" sahut Kaiko bersemangat. Kaito sweatdrop, karena Kaiko mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala bakal kena _rabies_, Kaito buru-buru mengangguk.

"Dek, adek tau dimana orang jual es krim?" tanya Kaito pada Hitsugaya yang kebetulan melintas.

"Dek, dek, mbahmu!" amuk Hitsugaya. "Lagian ini bulan puasa! Mau mokel ya?" lanjut Hitsugaya curiga. Sebagai salah satu orang yang mempunyai hati nurani dan kesadaran akan ibadah yang tinggi (beuh), Hitsugaya merasa wajib melaporkan Kaito kepada yang berwenang!

"Tunggu, dek! Eh, sori… Bukannya aye mau mokel, tapi nih adik aye pingin es krim, kalo nggak, bisa-bisa aye harus terbaring di tanah dan terkubur selamanya!" cegat Kaito. Hinamori yang sedang asyik menyapu taman yang ada di sebelah Kaito dkk. Akhirnya nyamperin juga.

"Ada apa, nih, Shirou-chan? Kok ribut?" tanya Hinamori.

"Nih orang mau mokel! Dia nanyain dimana orang jual es krim!" seru Hitsugaya. Hinamori pun bersiap menegur, sebelum melihat wajah Kaito..

"_Oh, my god_! Ganteng bangeett~~!" jerit Hinamori senang, Kaiko langsung ambil posisi untuk melindungi _aniki_ nya tersayang.

"O.. Oi, Hinamori… Kamu mihak aku atau dia sih?" tanya Hitsugaya yang jealous sambil menarik-narik cepol Hinamori.

"Iya, ya…" Hinamori tersadar. "Jadi, mas, kita tuh nggak boleh mokel, dosa looh… Bisa masuk neraka! Mas paham, kan?" jelas Hinamori layaknya Miss Universe. Kaito dan Kaiko melongo.

"M.. Maaf, mbak… Kita dari Vocaloid… Teruss…" Kaiko berusaha memotong.

"Gue tahu! Vocaloid itu motor ciptaan Yamaha corp. Kan! Yang bisa nyanyi sama nari itu, kan!" sela Hitsugaya, yang sepertinya ketularan Ichigo di chapter 2(soulmate, dehhh.. Cicuiitt…). Segitiga siku-siku berjumlah empat _nongkrong _ di dahi Kaito.

"Enak aja gue disamain sama motor! Gue bogem mentah baru tau rasa loe!" emosi Kaito. Hitsugaya meleletkan lidahnya.

"Coba ke sini kalau berani! Gue bekuin loe sama Hyourinmaru!" tantang Hitsugaya. Tapi rupanya Hitsugaya melakukan sebuah kesalahan…

"Beku! Ohh… Kamu bisa bikin es krim, yaa! Bikinin Kaiko es doooonggg…!" kata Kaiko girang sambil _nyaplok_ di tubuh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung _blushing_.

"Eh, apaan, nih…? Pergi!" usir Hitsugaya. Hinamori yang melihat itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, langsung mengaktifkan Tobiume.

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA~!" teriak Kaiko, Hitsugaya dan Kaito yang terpanggang.

-Continued-


	4. Miku dkk

Sore, Hari ke 1…

Di wilayah Divisi 1-2..

"AARRGGH! Dimana sih, si kembar pendek Rin dan Len, juga si maniak es krim Kaito dan Kaiko!" teriak Meiko. Hari ini penampilan Meiko lebih sopan, dia hanya memakai rok selutut, kaus sepusar dengan tulisan '_You can see my Udel' _ eh, salah, maksudnya rok semata kaki, baju lengan panjang, dan selendang yang disemat di kepalanya.

"Mungkin Rin dan Len sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Kalau Kaito dan Kaiko…" jawab Miku lalu melirik kembarannya, Mikuo.

"Pasti lagi nyari es krim" lanjut Mikuo malas. Luka menjentikkan jarinya.

"Miku! Suaramu, kan, tinggi! Tolong panggil mereka, dong!"

"Nggak mau, nanti aku tambah lapar!" tolak Miku.

"Mikuu… Kau mau tidak roti isi _negi _sebagai makanan untuk buka?" iming-iming Mikuo. Miku menelan ludah.

"Uuuhh…."

"… RIN, LEN! KALIAN DIMANAA! KAITO DAN KAIKO JUGAA!" seru Miku sekencang-kencangnya.

"Mbak, kalau teriak jangan keras-keras… Banyak lansia di sini…" ujar Choujiro Sasakibe yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Miku.

"Kyaaaa! Hantuu…!" jerit Miku lalu memeluk Mikuo erat. Mikuo menatap garang pada Choujiro yang malah siul-siulan melihat itu (loh? Kok bisa? Dapet donor mata darimana, tuh?).

"Hey, kakek! Jangan takut-takutin saudara saya, dong! Gimana, sih!" sentak Mikuo. Tidak hanya Miku. Luka dan Meiko juga ketakutan. Luka bersembunyi di balik Luki, Meiko malah langsung menyambar Meito untuk menjadi tamengnya.

"_Be easy_, po'o… Kulo cuma numpang lewat" kata Choujiro dengan basa jawa.

"Alamaakk! Mbah, boso jowone elek bangett! Koyok ngene, loh, sing bener" koreksi Meito sok. Luka dan Miku menatap horror pada Meito, sedangkan Luki, Mikuo, dan Meiko malah kompak menghajar Meito dengan tenaga maut mereka.

"Meito! Jangan ajak bicara orang asing! Udah gitu, sok akrab lagi!" omel Meiko.

"Dasar playboy! Bahkan kakek-kakek juga kamu deketin!" teriak Mikuo.

"P-l-a-y-b-o-y-b-o-y… P-l-a-y-b-o-y-b-o-y… Liat yang mulus, belok… Liat yang bening, belok… Ampe yang disebelah gak ditengok…" Luki malah asyik nyanyi lagunya 7 Icons. Luka hanya geleng-geleng melihat kembarannya itu.

"Stress" gumam Luka. Luki tiba-tiba menggeram.

"Kaito datang sambil bawa es krim!" info Luki. Benar saja, dari kejauhan tampak dua orang berambut biru membawa sebuah cone es krim.

"Itu rasa Stroberi?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba. Ngiler. Luki hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin rasa _negi_?" sambung Miku yang segera mendapat jitakan dari Mikuo.

"Mikuoo… Sakit, nih!" kesal Miku sambil balas menjitak. Kedua saudara itu kemudian berkelahi.

"STOP!" lerai Meiko. Tidak lama kemudian, Kaito dan Kaiko sampai dengan terengah-engah.

"Lihat teman-teman! Aku dapat es krim rasa Manggis!" seru Kaiko senang. Kaito dengan bangga memamerkan es krim rasa Rum yang katanya langka.

"Kaiko! Kaitoo! Kalian itu membuat malu Vocaloid saja! Masa hari pertama langsung mokel!" pekik Meiko sambil menjewer Kaito dan Kaiko.

"Aduuhh… Ampuun…" rintih Kaiko dan Kaito sambil berusaha menyelamatkan es krim mereka.

"Kalian dari Vocaloid?" tanya Choujiro yang ternyata masih ada di sana. Lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Waah, kita terkenal ya sampai si kakek ini membungkuk pada kita" bisik Miku pada Mikuo.

"Saya dengar kalian narapidana berbahaya yang dikirim kemari. Walau begitu, sepertinya anda sudah insyaf ya… Buktinya kalian tidak memarahiku walau daritadi saya menatap dada wanita-wanita itu" tunjuk Choujiro pada Miku, Luka dan Meiko (hentai mode : ON). Yang laki-laki segera memberi hadiah bogem mentah, sedang yang perempuan langsung membantu dengan memberi hadiah tamparan plus _death glare_.

"Huh, sudahlah… Ngomong-ngomong, kakek ini siapa?" tanya Kaiko yang ikut menghajar.

"Saya Choujiro Sasakibe. Wakil ketua divisi 1 di Seireitei. Silakan ikut saya. Anda tamu yang diundang, kan?" jawab Choujiro yang kembali normal alias tidak gila lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Rin dan Len?"

"Si kembar berambut kuning, kan? Jangan khawatir. Mereka sudah ada di aula dari jam 11 tadi…"

"UAPPAA! AARRGGHHH~!"

-Continued-


	5. Buka puasa

05.47

Di aula Divisi 1...

Semua taichou, fuku taichou, shinigami-shinigami, dan undangan sudah duduk manis di kursi yang berjejer. Semua tampak mengobrol sambil menunggu TVRI (?) menyiarkan adzan maghrib. Sesekali ada yang sibuk mondar-mandir mengecek takjil.

"Miku, coba lihat apa yang ku tangkap!" seru Len bersemangat sambil memamerkan kupu-kupu hitam yang dikurungnya dalam botol.

"Loh, itu kan kupu-kupu neraca eh neraka?" tanya Ukitake heran.

"Itu kupu-kupu neraka dari divisi kami" tutur Byakuya datar. Renji melirik Rikichi* yang gemetar.

"Rikichi! Kan sudah ku bilang kalau kamu harus berlatih merawat kupu-kupu neraka! Masa gitu aja nggak becus!" omel Renji.

"M... Maaf Renji-san! Tadi saya tertidur, lalu...!" kata Rikichi terbata-bata.

"Wow... Lucu, ya!" puji Miku sambil memperhatikan kupu-kupu itu.

"Sepertinya dirawat dengan baik!" imbuh Luka. Renji kontan membungkam mulutnya.

"Masa' sih?" tanya Renji tidak percaya.

"Iya, berkilau dan apa, ya?"

"Dan sehat" lanjut Mikuo (lagi). Miku tersenyum senang, bangga kalau kembarannya itu kadang-kadang _fast loading_.

"Ehh... Miku-chan, Miku-chan suka apa?" tanya Ishida, sok akrab.

"Nee... Miku, jangan dijawab," bisik Len, cemburu. Tapi Miku yang memang kelewat polos, tidak menghiraukan.

"Aku suka _negi_" jawab Miku. Ishida, entah ambil darimana, menyodorkan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mikuo curiga.

"_For my princess..._" ujar Ishida, tersenyum semanis mungkin. Miku yang tersipu malu langsung membuka kotak itu.

Isinya ternyata, sebuah cincin dengan permata berbentuk _negi _sebagai sentralnya. Ada sebuah ukiran di cincin itu.

_You & me._

"Wooii..! Puasaa!" sahut Mayuri, mengingatkan.

"Ishida-kun pengkhianat. Kau hancurkan hatiku, kau hancurkan hatiku..." ratap Inoue, sambil tersedu sedan. Mikuo, tanpa banyak cincong, melempar cincin itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai nimpuk kepala ikan koi milik Byakuya, yang notabene jarak aula sampai kolam itu sepanjang 6 km (jauh amat, yakk... hehe, just kidding).

"Kok dibuang sih? Saya, kan, niatnya pingin ngasih itu buat kado pernikahan Miku-chan sama Len-kun.." dengus Ishida kecewa. Langsung saja Len melesat secepat kilat untuk mengambil kembali cincin itu.

"Ishida, Miku sama Len itu belum nikah tau" ucap Soi Fon.

"Nah, mereka kabarnya dah punya anak, tuh.."

"Memang, mereka belum menikah. Tapi sudah mengadopsi anak.." lanjut Soi Fon dengan tampang watados.

"_Naudzubillah min dzalik..._" gumam semua hadirin sambil mengelus-elus dada mereka. Rata-rata dadanya kering kerontang semua, kecuali dadanya Kenpachi yang nyeplak di shihakusou.

"Heh, liat! Iklannya sudah sampe gajah duduk! Habis ini dug-dug-dug!" tunjuk Hitsugaya. Tidak lama kemudian...

"Allahu akbar, allahu akbaar...!"

"ALHAMDULILLAH!" teriak Ichigo dkk. Lalu menyerbu teh hangat dan es degan yang sudah tersedia.

"Gluk, gluk, gluk... Uhuk, uhuk!" saking semangatnya, Meito sampai tersedak esnya. Meiko yang tidak mau repot-repot mengurus kembarannya itu, malah menyumpal mulut Meito dengan ayam goreng.

"Berisik, makan tuh ayam.." cibir Meiko tidak berperasaan. Unohana dan Isane pun terpaksa tidak melanjutkan buka puasa karena mereka harus mengobati Meito yang wajahnya sudah membiru.

Lalu buka puasa itu dilanjutkan dengan sholat maghrib dengan Yamamoto taichou sebagai imamnya.

-Continued-

Rikichi : Shinigami di divisi 6 yang muncul di komik nomor 7. Juga memiliki tato di dahi.


	6. Tarawih

"Aaah.. Kenyang.." Luki menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kembung. Sehabis sholat maghrib, mereka tinggal menunggu adzan Isya'.

"Ya iyalah kenyang. Kamu, kan, sudah menghabiskan 4 puding stroberi" sindir Luka. Soalnya jatah pudingnya juga diembat sama Luki.

"Parfait pisangnya enak banget, deh!" puji Rin sama Renji.

"Wah, masih ada sisa semangka, nih…" tangan Hitsugaya terjulur, hendak mengambil sebongkah semangka yang besaarr sekali.

"Eits…!" Kaiko segera menyambar semangka itu.

"Kak Kaito! Lihat, Kaiko dapat semangka besar!" sahut Kaiko senang. Kaiko membelah semangka itu jadi dua, lalu diserahkannya pada Kaito.

"Nyaamm.." kakak beradik itu melahap semangka tanpa memerhatikan Hitsugaya yang mewek.

"Hiks.. Hiks…" isak Hitsugaya. Miku yang kasihan melihat Hitsugaya, menghampiri kapten cilik itu.

"Kenapa nangis? Miku punya es krim rasa semangka, nih!" kata Miku. Telinga Kaiko dan Kaito langsung berdiri mendengar kata es krim.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hitsugaya melirik sinis Kaiko dan Kaito yang melongo. Es krim pasti enak daripada semangka. Slrupp…

"Oooii..! Tarawih, tarawihh!" teriak Kyouraku pake toa.

"Dapet toa darimana, tuh?" tanya Kira.

"Nyolong."

"GUBRAKK!"

"Btw, cepetan! Ntar keburu penuh masjidnya" suruh Byakuya.

"Lho, masjid keluarga Kuchiki katanya nggak buat umum?" tanya Rukia.

"Tapi biasanya ada tetua-tetua sama pelayan" jawab Byakuya. Semua lalu bergegas mengambil sajadah, sarung, peci sama mukena masing-masing. Mereka lalu berbondong-bondong menuju masjid 'Kuchiki Mosque'.

"Eh, gimana cara pakai mukenanya, nih?" tanya Rangiku pada Nemu.

"…."

"Ah, iya, ya. Percuma nanya" rutuk Rangiku. Nemu tetap diam.

"Rangiku-san tidak tahu cara pakai mukena? Sama, dong!" celetuk Hinamori sambil menatap mukenanya yang bergambar buah persik.

"Aku juga! Kita tanya, yuk, sama orang-orang!" sambung Meiko. Mereka lalu 'bergerilya' dari satu kampung ke kampung yang lain.

"Aneh.." gumam Kiyone. Isane menangguk setuju.

"Kita sholat berapa rokaat, taichou?" tanya Kaien.

"Rencananya, sih, 20 rokaat plus witir" jawab Ukitake. Jamaah perempuan segera membayangkan nasib mereka. Yang ada hanya kemungkinan kaki bengkak, mata merah dan tangan kaku.

"1 rokaat 1 juz!" cetus Yamamoto Taichou.

"OMG!"

-0-

"Al… Allahu.. Akb.. Akbar.." dengan susah payah Mikuo mengangkat tangannya lalu rukuk. Belum-belum…

BRUKK!

Mikuo jatuh. Dengan jatuhnya Mikuo, berarti sudah ada 12 orang yang gugur. Dari barisan perempuan, ada 7 orang. Dari barisan laki-laki, ada 5 orang.

"Astaganaga… Ini neraka atau surga?" keluh Rin yang pertama ambruk.

"Satu burung.. Dua burung…" Yachiru asyik menghitung burung-burung yang berseliweran di atas kepalanya. Dengan kata lain, drop.

"Ya ampun, baru 15 rokaat saja sudah nggak kuat" ledek Luka yang masih tegar berdiri. Rin menatap jengkel pada Luka.

"Biarin. Habisnya capek sih!"

Akhirnya…

"ROKAAT TERAKHIR!" girang Hisagi. Semua bersorak gila-gilaan. Tapi, Yamamoto Taichou malah membentuk evil smirk.

"Masih ada witir. 1 rokaat witir berarti 3 juz.."

"Nooo!" karena tidak tahan, Ukitake, Kyouraku, dll. Mengeroyok Yamamoto Taichou. Terakhir, Yamamoto Taichou digotong bersama-sama lalu diceburin di Brantas (?).

"MERDEKAA!"

-End-


End file.
